bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Areas
How do I get 100% completion on an area so I can move onto the next one? In order to fully complete an area, you must do the following three things: #Solve every puzzle in every field in that area #Complete the required quests in that area (not all quests are required, but most are.) #Collect every customization item in that area You can use the "Area Progress" button in the lower right corner of your screen to check on which of these you've done. Island 1 File:Island one.png rect 50 255 110 310 Tutorial Shore rect 146 252 211 320 The Mysterious Forest rect 154 160 209 215 Your House rect 121 345 200 419 The Commons rect 240 433 296 496 Mini Golf Zone rect 219 350 283 416 The Forest Detour rect 211 247 285 313 The Shady Forest rect 212 200 250 250 The Picnic Grounds rect 293 147 370 212 The Dusty Incline rect 404 177 483 238 The Windy Crest rect 380 125 437 168 The Old Mountain rect 350 250 431 314 The Rocky Decline rect 400 340 474 415 The Desert Ranch rect 609 246 673 300 The Henderson's Ranch rect 467 285 545 360 The Dusty Loop rect 514 250 562 295 The Desert Temple Ruins rect 565 270 626 344 The River's Source rect 520 366 572 446 The Narrow Sea Island 2 File:Island_two_banner.png rect 2 487 54 539 The Hermit's House rect 85 425 137 477 The Creepy Tower rect 115 550 167 602 Lower Evergreen Forest rect 130 482 182 534 Upper Evergreen Forest rect 203 472 255 524 The Swamp Wall rect 197 563 249 615 The Dense Forest rect 250 409 302 461 The Voodoo Huts rect 179 366 231 418 The Swamp Detour rect 329 357 381 409 The Eastern Swamp rect 234 317 286 369 The Western Swamp rect 330 282 382 334 The Northern Swamp rect 354 201 406 253 The Deep Swamp rect 267 196 319 248 The Witch Doctor's Retreat rect 482 173 534 225 The Base Camp rect 647 179 699 231 The Ice Cave rect 574 111 626 163 The Avalanche Runout rect 533 46 585 98 The Mountain Peak rect 591 260 643 312 The Terrifying Traverse rect 498 278 550 330 The Fisherman's Ice Lake rect 570 491 622 543 The Dusky Woods rect 642 473 694 525 The Mausoleum rect 470 487 522 539 The Creepy Crevice rect 482 567 534 619 Port Black Wood rect 365 548 417 600 The Sickened Stream rect 412 630 464 682 The Settler's Thicket Island 3 File:Island three banner.png|700px rect 4 72 191 228 Amicus Isle rect 412 121 530 226 Vacatau Island rect 424 256 589 372 Feeshi Island rect 244 215 347 304 The Missing Island rect 602 197 721 286 Lower Juau Island rect 617 95 721 181 Upper Juau Island rect 532 112 605 180 Brawl Island rect 522 36 609 101 Mr. Monkey Island Island 4 File:Island four banner.png|700px rect 125 547 177 599 The Desert City Gate rect 107 464 159 516 The Abandoned Bazaar rect 129 388 181 440 Agrabush Prison rect 208 566 260 618 The Ancient Port rect 207 455 259 507 The Crumbling Palace rect 221 338 273 390 The Jungle Outskirts rect 98 274 150 326 The Outer Temple Ruins rect 19 60 71 112 Cretaceous Park rect 187 217 239 269 The Tribal Village rect 148 125 200 177 The Jungle Temple rect 343 265 395 317 The Crystal Mine Entrance rect 429 285 481 337 The Main Mine rect 504 217 556 269 The Mine Collapse rect 408 156 460 208 Cave of Lost Time rect 530 270 629 368 The Molten Core rect 278 500 326 570 The Agrabush Alleyway rect 244 63 324 135 The Jungle Island rect 363 354 405 311 The Crystal Mine Entrance rect 633 410 709 463 The Centre of the Earth rect 468 620 541 683 The Castle Courtyard rect 456 519 536 591 The Castle Interior rect 521 438 574 499 The Upper Castle rect 668 504 722 568 The Servant's Quarters rect 567 523 650 594 The Castle Basement rect 570 607 650 675 The Castle Crypts rect 615 693 712 760 The Secret Harbor Island 5 Island 6 Island 7 Island 8 Other Secret Bonus Areas The Flux Category:Areas